Doctor, who knew?
by WolfxSoul
Summary: Screw an apple a day, when you've got the adorable tenth Doctor. A collection of oneshots of the Doctor with a lovely companion. Try to promise lots of laughs, sooner or later. 10/oc
1. Left or Right?

So I don't know where this came from! I just started watching the season with the adorable tenth doctor. So this will be a series of oneshot things (i guess) of the adventure of my oc, who I couldn't think of a better name so i just gave her mine, the newest companion of the Doctor.

* * *

If there ever was a moment where she needed him to know her, it was now. She chewed nervously on the flesh of the inside of her cheek. Her dentist was going to be angry with her for continuing that naughty habit. Glancing over to her side, she saw her mirror image pleading with him, saying she was the right one. What could she do?

The Doctor stared at the two girls who looked like his traveling companion. He didn't know how, but they somehow landed on a parallel Earth, where there was another Sadie, one like his own. But instead, she had her hair dyed blonde and wore thick make-up. Her voice was high pitched, and sickly sweet. Sweet on the outside, bitter on the inside, making her the apparent evil copy. So evil, she cunningly dyed her hair the same bright firetruck red his Sadie had her hair. He took a lock from both girls, comparing them. The one on the left, had soft hair that felt like silk, while the one on the right had the feel of someone who tried to make their hair soft, but it didn't work out so well. Both girls had naturally curly hair, but wore it straight at the moment, the right having slightly poofy straight.

Take a few steps back, he looked at their forms. Whoever was the copy, was smart to wear baggy clothes like the original would always allow to grace her figure, so that didn't help him. The physical help wasn't there, so the Doctor had to focus on their movements.

The one on the left stood with legs pressed together, slightly bent forward, hands clasped in front of her. Her greyish-blue-green eyes wide, brimming with tears. Plush pink lips set in a pout and quivering. "Please Doctor! You know it's me." A smile twitched on her lips, one that pleaded softly.

The one on the right clutched and unclenched her fist, long nails digging in her flesh. She was trying to mask the panic that had set in. She shuffled from one foot to the next, hands set in front of her stomach. When he looked towards her, the smile that twitched onto her face was much less graceful, filled with awkward, tense.

"Well this just a fine and dandy mess we've got ourselves into," the Doctor said, a cheeky smile slipped onto his face. The thing was... he had known which one was which from the start.

His Sadie was always the serious gall, one he wasn't sure how he picked up as a companion. But the seriousness was just a facade to others. When they finally reached 'best friend status', as she put it, he saw the lightheartedness that he found himself dreaming not living without. She was different to say the least. Much different from Rose or anyone else in fact. She was what they called a 'tomboy' on Earth, but when you got deep down, you could see that she was a little girly. He chuckled lightly to himself as he thought of the time they had their first date. Well, Sadie didn't think of it as one, because she didn't know what a date was suppose to be like. He was shocked to find her applying eyeliner though.

'Why are you putting on that silly stuff?' He asked her. He had been accustom to the greyish eyes that were framed by dark lashes, she didn't need it to be darker. 'It just makes you look like a raccoon!' When he said it, he wished he could take it back, especially when her forever stone gaze pierced him. But then, a light smile appeared.

'I think raccoons are adorable. Maybe I just want to be one.' She responded while covering her eyes, peeking out of them like baby raccoons do when they are frighten.

Yes adorable... No...Actually. Beyond adorable.

She wasn't the most beautiful thing in the universe, hell, not even close on Earth, but there was something about her.

A simple beauty that made his two hearts race when he saw her. It had taken some time for his feelings to develop and some more time for him to realize them, but he knew deep down, he had fallen in love with this serious girl.

That was how he knew.

When he looked at the girl on the left, there was a feeling inside him, one he felt before, numerous times.

Disgust.

The way she batted her long lashes in attempt to get him to look at her, choose her. Disgust in everything she did.

The girl on the right however, with her nervous, twitching body, the downward gaze. Sadie always had a knack for looking down whenever she walked or even when she spoke to people. It made him feel special how she would break her staring contest with the floor to look at him. That was his Sadie.

Placing his hands on the shoulders of the one on the left, he sighed. Then he pinched her cheek while saying, "Thanks for playing, but you lost." Both girls were in shock. Sadie, his Sadie, shot her head up, eyes wide, tears ready to breach the borders. Another thing about her, she didn't wear her heart on her sleeve, where everyone could see her feelings. No, she wore it under, on her arm, a place were you could easily reach. She shook her head to rid herself of the dreaded tears, she hated crying. But when the Doctor pulled her into an embrace, the flood gates broke. The other Sadie stared in disbelieving before finally getting angry. She dug her own sharp nails into Sadie's shoulders, yanking her away from the Doctor.

"How could you choose her over me!" She screeched like a Banshee. Another thing, one tiny little thing about his Sadie.

BAM! CRACK!

'Sadie', was sent to the ground, screaming and squirming, holding her bloody nose. Sadie shook her hand out while cringing in pain.

His Sadie was quick to temper.

"Don't touch me again you beach ball." The Doctor grinned as he heard her substitute swear words. 'Sadie' scrambled to get up and ran away, holding her poor broken nose. "I better not see you ever again or the next time it will be in the jugular!" He strode over to her, hands in the pockets of his trench coat.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," he said humorously, suffering form the glare she shot at him, her face cherry colored from embarrassment.

"Shut up," she said in a pout, cringing away as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He drew away when he received a punch in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"What took you so long to figure it out! You weren't seriously contemplating... that that thing-! Was me?" She sounded a bit hurt. Another embrace, another awkward smile.

"I always knew which was which." She turned her face up towards him, a brow raised.

"How?" He chuckled, and with a ruffle of her hair and his own, he walked away. Turning around to see her standing there, with a slight glare on her face, he let out a loud laugh. "No really. I'm serious. How could you know? That chick was a pretty good actress. Doctor... doctor don't walk away from me! Doctor!" It turned into a chase back to the TARDIS, the Doctor laughed as he heard her curse at him. Just as he opened the door to the TARDIS, he stopped, causing Sadie to crash into him. Sprawled on the floor of the TARDIS, Doctor laughed and turned onto his back. Sadie sat on his stomach, causing a bit of discomfort. She gave him her look, the special one that said she was pissed off, but too tried to deal with it. With a sigh, she got up and walked over to her chair set up in the console room.

"Hey! Aren't you going to help me up?" He called out, only receiving another glare from the red head.

"Only if we go home and get something to eat. That anorexic... girl has got me hungry for some pizza." He nodded and a hand was stuck into his face. Popping up, he grinned at Sadie, who only shook her head with a lazy smile.

"Alright! Earth we come! Well your Earth, not this one. Cause we both know that this one isn't nearly as good as the other one." She shook her head, happily watching as the Doctor ran around, pushing buttons, pulling leavers, cranking dials, listening to the sweet babblingly he had become known for.

"Any pizza place in particular?"

"Just one near a candy store."

* * *

The first of the fun! I'll probably make one about how they met, since this would take place far in their adventures with each other.


	2. When We First Met

So this is the short version of how they met. I just made a new story, which will be an actual story of Sadie and the Tenth Doctor's adventure. It's called A Place Where We're Not Safe.

* * *

Weary from adventures, Sadie had been in her room for a while. Although she was tired, she couldn't sleep. Turning on her side, she stared at the pictures she had pinned to the walls. Some were of her friends, family, but most were of her and the Doctor, of the places they had been to. She smiled remembering the first time they met, but frowned when she also remembered it wasn't the actual first time. No, she had met him when she was younger, when he looked different. The thought of him changing looks made her mad. It had made her wish she could do it too. She really wished there was a way for her hair to stay bright red too. Glancing up at the ceiling while falling back onto her back, she closed her eyes and dreamed of that time, the first time, she met the infamous Doctor.

She was young, around 9 or 10 and she had been in a park near her grandmother's house. It was empty for that time of day, and she had found herself on the lonely swing. Twisting up the chains, she let herself spin out of control. A smile was hidden in the eyes of the child, a smile that never reached her lips.

He noticed that.

When the TARDIS landed in the small out cove of trees and he stepped out to take a look around, the Doctor found a small girl, alone. He approached her slowly, but he found that it didn't matter how slowly he approached her, she would be startled.

"Hello there!" he said in is all to enthusiastic voice. It didn't matter how big he smiled, she seemed to be weary of him. Instead of screaming and running away, what he thought she would do, she glared at him. "What are you doing out here all alone? Shouldn't you be playing with friends?" Her stone gaze never changed as she hopped down from the swing and slowly walked away. He watched in curiosity as she did so.

At that time, he was in his ninth regeneration, which he thought wouldn't appeal to children very much, and he was right. The Doctor never forgot that little girl, who stared at him with such eyes he didn't think a child could muster. He would have never guess that that same girl would become his newest traveling companion. But when he saw that girl, no, woman, sitting alone on that bench in a park in London. Her hair had been dyed a bright red, she wore baggy clothes and converse. Staring at the ground, she jumped when he approached her. Those same grey-blue-green eyes appeared under red bangs. She blinked, a heavy amount of irritation appeared on her face.

"Lovely day isn't it." The Doctor had said cheery. Her facial expression never changed, until she was being chased by a crazy woman. When the Doctor saved her, and she asked what that woman was, he smiled charmingly at her. "You probably wouldn't believe me." She had that air about her, but looking at him and the blue police box that was behind him, she had no choice.

"Try me."

Opening her eyes, she remembered how he explained how that woman was an alien(followed by a long ramble). He stood there with his cheeky, yet charming smile.

"Oh, by the way, I'm the Doctor. Haven't heard your name yet."

"You must someone important if you are, 'The Doctor,'" she said, using finger quotes. "And it's Sadie." He smiled and said, "You're right there." He saw a twitch in her face, near her mouth. One corner slightly lifted and watched the rare sight of her coughtryingcough to smile.

"Is there something wrong with your mouth?" He asked as her face returned to it's normal state with an added glare. But it seemed she couldn't hold it in and let out a small laugh while turning her head, trying to cover the smile. His face lite up because he imagined that he had just moved a giant bolder.

"Well," he said, "are you coming?" He opened the door to his blue box and she looked up at him through her bangs. A shrug of the shoulders and a few steps forward, she found herself in a giant room.

"Lovely. Got a name for this?" She turned to his form which was leaning on the door. He pushed himself off and walked towards her.

"Don't call the TARDIS a 'this' or 'it'. I don't think she would like that." She stared at him blankly, then down at the arm he had wrapped around her shoulder. Grabbing his hand, squeezing it painfully, she took his arm off her.

"TARDIS huh? And don't touch me again."


End file.
